Feathers
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: After a successful mission, Reno and Elena are heading back to headquarters. But why is Elena in a chicken suit? Oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Feathers

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Elena glared at her redheaded coworker as she walked with him back to headquarters. Their latest mission had been a success although Elena's dignity was currently injured.

This wound stemmed from the fact that she was in a chicken suit.

And that was thanks to Reno and his oh so brilliant plan to nab their target. The target in question was one Golgo Roni, a former Shinra employee who was currently in the money laundering business. Elena, dressed in her chicken suit, would be carrying a large sign advertising a fake special at an equally fake restaurant. She would pester Golgo so Reno could sneak up and secure him.

It had worked perfectly and Elena was looking forward to getting out of her ridiculous disguise when misfortune struck: the zipper on the back broke in half.

And now Elena was stuck looking like a human sized chicken with fake feathers, legs, and the rest of the nightmarish horde. At least she could take the mask off. Once that was done, the female Turk returned to her task of glaring at Reno.

"Hey Laney, did anyone ever tell you that you have chicken legs?" Reno teased with a smirk.

Dodging out of the way at the large chicken mask thrown at him, Reno moved closer.

"Temper, temper, you'll never get a rooster acting so grouchy."

"I'm warning you..." Elena muttered angrily. Reno scoffed at her not so veiled threat and put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you going to do rookie, peck me to death?"

"I'm not a rookie," Elena shot back.

"Oh yeah...you've been with the Turks for two years, ten months, and twenty days right?"

"Actually it's been two years, eleven months, and two days," Elena answered.

Blushing after her silly comment, Elena tried to not look her coworker in the face.

"Laney, you're so much fun to tease, you know that?" When Elena didn't respond, Reno continued talking. "I know you want Tseng to fall for you but he isn't going to if you be so clingy. Guys don't like women who get like that."

"I don't like Tseng in that way," Elena said softly.

That caused Reno's eyes to widen. Whistling, he met Elena's gaze.

"Every once in awhile you still manage to surprise me. So who do you like? Some goody little two shoes who wants to end world hunger?"

"No, he loves to play pranks on me."

"I like him already," Reno responded with a smirk. Elena shook her head and sighed in exasperation. "I mean he's got to be pretty cool to bug you all the time. He must like the way you look when you get upset. Your nose scrunches up and your cheeks get all rosy red it's adorable-"

Elena was now kissing him. And not just a peck on the cheek kiss but the kind of kiss that took your breath away while putting your brain on the fritz. Once Elena broke apart, cheeks rosy red, she took in Reno's befuddled expression.

"You talk too much, do you know that?" Elena said. Reno found his voice after that remark. Or at least he tried to but all that came out where half formed words and questions.

He talked too much? When had their roles been reversed? Why was he sputtering to come up with a witty comeback like a rookie when he was always a master at snarky replies? And since when did Elena start smirking like that?

However Reno's confusion halted when he looked down towards Elena's feet and saw the feathers that had fallen off the costume.

"Oh yeah? Well you're molting!" At that retort Reno smirked, all confusion being pushed away for the moment.

"Is that your idea of telling someone you love them?"

Reno wrapped his arms around Elena's costumed waist and moved closer until his lips were inches from hers.

"No, this is." Then it was his turn to kiss her.

And just like those old Hollywood romances Elena loved to watch her foot lifted off the ground and started to curl upwards.

Maybe Reno's ideas weren't so bad after all, Elena thought to herself as she extended the kiss.

But next time he was going to be wearing the chicken suit.


End file.
